Cambio de vida
by Lovehaterh
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo.....solo lean....y DEJEN SUS RW! xD
1. Default Chapter

En la casa, Ron, estaba todavía petrificado. Sally-Anne salió a la terraza y le dijo  
- Lo he escuchado todo, era inevitable con los gritos que pegabais. Lo siento.  
Sólo con escucharla a ella y tu silencio, me he dado cuenta de que ella no es la única que siente algo especial por ti.  
Tú no la quieres. La amas. Tu silencio te revela. ¿Me equivoco?  
- No… no te equivocas :$  
- ¿ qué haces ahí parado?¡¡¡ vamos!!!¿ o no estás enamorado de ella? ¡¡ Corre!! O no tendrás otra oportunidad…  
Ron la miró y le sonrió. " Gracias" susurró al pasar por su lado y salió corriendo hacia la calle.  
- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!¡¡¡ HERMIONE!!!- gritaba Ron a todo pulmón en la calle todo empapado.( tampoco cogió paraguas)  
Buscó en el café donde se reencontraron, buscó en la biblioteca municipal, en la estación de correos…. En todos los lados donde ella suele ir.  
Siguió corriendo por la calle y divisó allí, a lo lejos, a una chica apoyada en una farola llorando desconsoladamente.  
Ron sonrió tristemente y se dirigió hacia ella.  
-… no…no…debería habérselo dicho... sniff…él no… no siente lo mismo… sniff  
-¿y cómo la sabes?  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ron, que estaba empapado igualmente que ella  
- Simplemente lo sé, se te nota…  
- ¿ y cómo sabes que se me nota?¿ cómo sabes si lo que estoy haciendo es ocultar que te amo para no hacerme más daño?¿ cómo sabes que sólo lo hacia creer que no te necesito? Pero siempre todos mis pensamientos se iban de mi mente en cuanto te veía…  
- Ron yo… yo llevo enamorada de ti desde hace 9 años, y no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo a tu reacción y perder nuestra amistad y…- mientras decía todo eso llovía fuertemente. Ron la cogió de la cara y le sacaba las lágrimas a Hermione que se camuflaban con el agua de la lluvia.  
- Ahora ya sabes como me sentía yo…- Le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.  
Acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo, juntó sus labios con los de ella y los besó.  
Los besó suave y dulcemente. Que con solo ese beso, que cada vez se hacia más apasionado, se trasmitieron todos los sentimientos que sentían mutuamente.  
Por todos esos perdidos, por todo ese cariño sin aprovechar… lo estaban demostrando ahora.  
Hermione lo abrazó mientras lo besada.  
Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.  
-Te amo. Te amo con todo el amor del mundo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca. Ahora que te tengo, no quiero perderte- dijo Ron  
- Yo también te amo y tampoco quiero perderte.  
Y después de otra tanda de besos, fueron a casa.  
Cuando llegaron a casa, tampoco pararon de besarse. Mientras ella le reblototeaba el pelo, él le iba quitando la chaqueta y dejándola en el suelo.  
Él la trajo pasa si mismo y la cogió en brazos mientras seguía besándola.  
Se dirigió al dormitorio de ella y los dos cayeron en la cama. Se separaron y se miraron.  
- Te amo Hermione- dijo Ron empezándola a besar en el cuello.  
- Yo también Ron. Desde siempre.  
Ron le desabrochó la camisa y Hermione le besaba el cuerpo musculatorio de él. Él le quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior. Hermione le quitó los pantalones y lo tumbó bien en la cama besándole todo el cuerpo, y él hacia lo mismo.  
Mientras Ron la besaba y le susurraban cosas muy lindas al oído, le iba desabrochando el sujetador, quedando los dos con una sola única prenda que duró poco puesta en los cuerpos de sus ocupantes.  
Y los dos cayeron en la cama abrazados y besándose.  
Así estuvieron toda la noche. Haciendo el amor sin para, susurrándose cosas al oído, diciendo que nunca se separarían, caricias, besos…. Todo se hacía muy intenso y sobretodo con... amor.  
A partir de ese día, Ron y Hermione vivieron muy felices el uno con el otro.  
Y los dos estuvieron felices por los restos de sus días con la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

FIN

QUE LES PARECIO?? EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NO ME GUSTÓ COMO YO QUIERIA QUE QUEDASE, PERO BUENO.DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS.


	2. capitulo 2

Wolas!!!! Les gusto este fic!!!??? . En este cap muxas más emociones!! Estan solitos en su casa uhnmnm…..pensad lo k kerais, pero lo k sucede ya esta escrito!!!!xD. Os dejo cn el FF!!

Hermione metió la llave en la cerradura y entro en la casa dejando las   
llaves encima de la esa. Ron observaba la casa. Se la imaginaba mas  
grande... pero era acogedora.

- Bueno pues. esta es mi casa  
- Es preciosa igual que tu pensaba el  
- Bueno pues. trae tus cosas y las pondremos en la habitación que dormirás  
- Vale  
Pasaron por un pasillito y entraron en la habitación de la derecha. Era una  
habitación amplia con una cama de matrimonio, dos mesitas de noche, un  
armario y dos alfombritas a ambos lados de la cama. Era muy bonita.  
- Es este-dijo Hermione todavía alucinando de que Ron estuviese en su casa.  
- Es enorme..-dijo Ron observando al habitación. Se dio la vuelta y le digo  
a Hermione  
- Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa  
A Hermione le iba a entrar un ataque.  
- Bueno eh.. Voy..voy a hacer la cena. Bueno mejor no. Voy a llamar a una   
pizzería ¿quieres?  
Ron asintió.  
- Me voy a ducharme y a ponerme cómoda ¿vale? No entres al baño.  
- Tranquila no lo haré- dijo Ron entre risas. Hermione le dedicó una y se  
fue.  
Ella entró en el baño, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Mientras las gotas  
de agua recorrían su cuerpo perfecto, pensaba en que Ron estaba a solo pocos  
pasos del baño.  
Tras unos 10 minutos de una ducha relajante y tranquilizadora, se puso el   
albornoz , y se dirigió a la cocina para llamar a la pizza, pero se  
encontró con alguien..Ron  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento..-dijo Ron apartando la vista muy rojo  
- No perdóname a mi no sabia que estabas aquí. He venido a llamar a la   
pizzería  
- No hace falta-dijo el mirando al suelo- Ya la he hecho yo. ¿Para que sirve  
la magia entonces? Jejeje, bueno me voy a cambiar.  
- Vale yo también  
Los 2 salieron de la cocina y se metieron en sus habitaciones.  
Hermione se puso un pijama sexy, pero no tan provocativo.  
Llevaba un pijama de mangas pirata blanca con un corazón rosa en el centro  
de la camisa, y unos pantalones cortos de color rosa también muy pegados al  
cuerpo.  
Ron en cambio se puso su pijama azul marino, pero se echo colonia.  
Los 2 salieron de sus dormitorios y Ron se quedo de piedra al ver a  
Hermione.  
- Bonito pijama Ron.'- dijo Hermione ruborizándose.  
- Lo mismo digo  
- Esto.. voy a preparar la mesa  
- Yo te ayudo  
- Vale  
Mientras quitaban la mesa y ponían otras cosas encima de ella en silencio,  
se echaban miradas furtivas y sonreían.  
Estuvieron comiendo pizza, hablando, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos  
- jejeje ¡ Si ya me acuerdo! Ese día Harry se declaro a Ginny.  
- Si pero yo no estaba muy convencido ¬¬.  
- Oh Ron tu siempre igual, además también recuerdo que ese mismo día Harry y  
Ginny se dieron su primer beso.  
- Si, jejeje Me alegra saber ahora que Harry y Ginny siguen juntos.  
- A mi también.. Hacen muy bonita pareja. Bueno Ron y tu que? Te gusto  
alguien en la escuela?  
- Eh. no, no.-dijo Ron muy rojo  
- ¡oh vamos! Seguro que te gusto alguien. ami si me gustaron.  
- ¿si?¿quienes?  
- Te lo diré si tu también me lo dices  
Ron la miro divertido con el entrecejo fruncido  
-Esta bien.pero tu primero  
-vale, vale. jeje.;) bueno.a mi me gustaron eh. pues. ¡no te vallas a reír  
ni a contárselo a nadie! En primero. me gustó. Harry  
Ron la miro sorprendido ¿Harry?¿Su mejor amigo Harry?¿Hermione?¿Gustar?  
Ron noto que se ponía rojo, y no era precisamente por el calor que hacia.  
-Desde siempre te gustó? ¿hasta que acabaste Hogwarts?  
-¡No! A mí solo me gusto hasta 2. pero en 3 me empezó a llamar la atención  
otra persona ¡ y esa no te la voy a decir!  
-¿Por qué?  
-porque no!!- dijo Hermione algo roja- Además todavía me sigue gustando y no  
te lo voy a decir.  
- Sigues enamorada de esa persona?- dijo Ron con voz triste, pero Hermione  
no noto su tristeza  
-Si. no sabes que es tener en la cabeza a una persona y no poder pensar en  
otra cosa.  
.si se lo que es. Porque yo también estoy igual que tu.- Hermione lo miro a  
los ojos con tristeza- yo sigo enamorado de esa persona desde 3º. porque no  
la trate muy bien. Pero ella esta enamorada de otra persona.  
-¿y porque no le cuentas tus sentimientos tus sentimientos?  
- te lo he dicho. Ama a otra persona  
- Ya veo.  
-Bueno es muy tarde y me apetece descansar para mañana.¡ Tengo que encontrar  
piso!¿Me puedes acompañar?  
-Claro. y te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras. Voy a recoger la mesa  
-¡Espera!¡fregoteo!- con un suave movimiento de su varita, Ron limpio los  
platos.  
Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y antes de entrar, Ron le dijo a Hermione:  
- Me a encantado poder verte de nuevo. Te echaba de menos.¡Se me hacia  
aburrido no pelearme con nadie!  
- Yo también me alegro de haberte encontrado Ron- dijo Hermione y le dio un  
beso en la mejilla y susurrándole al oído un:  
- Buenas noches  
Ron, que estaba temblando también le dio las buenas noches y los 2 , con una  
sonrisa en la cara, durmieron placidamente

CONTINUARA..


	3. Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó de muy buen humor. Se levantó de  
la cama dando saltitos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno  
tarareando una canción.  
Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Ron preparando el desayuno en  
pijama.  
El no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba desde la puerta.  
Ella lo miraba con ojos soñadores apoyada en la puerta y dio un suspiro   
cargado de amor.  
Ron escuchó ruido y miro hacía la puerta.  
-¡Ah!¡Hola! no sabía que estabas ahí.eh. he preparado el desayuno..  
- Ya veo- dijo ella acercándose a él- se ve delicioso.  
Ron le dedico una sonrisa y ella por poquito se derrite  
-Gracias, lo he hecho para ti.  
- Entonces la que te tendría que dar las gracias soy yo no?- dijo Hermione  
dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Tras un alegre desayuno, los 2 se cambiaron de ropa para ir en busca del   
apartamento de Ron.  
Cuando Hermione se dirigió al baño para maquillarse y, por poco se cae  
despaldas al ver a Ron.  
Estaba en el baño echándose colonia. Levaba puesto unos vaqueros negros un  
tanto ajustados con un jersey blanco pegado al cuerpo que le hacía marcar  
sus pectorales. Llevaba el pelo peinado de una forma moderna, que le hacia  
ver muy sexy.  
-¡Ah! Hola Hermione. no te preocupes, ya he acabado - dijo Ron saliendo del  
baño.  
-Ah vale...-dijo ella entrando.  
Mientras se maquillaba, Ron la observaba con ojos soñadores.  
Hermione llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos pegados por la parte de  
arriba y anchos por la de abajo. También llevaba una camisa pirata de color   
café con leche muy claro con una chaqueta blanca a juego con los pantalones.  
El pelo lo llevaba suelto con los rizos de una forma muy ondulada muy  
bonita. Se veía bastante bien.  
Mientras se echaba brillo labial en los labios, Ron se sonrojó.  
Hermione lo miró -¿Qué te pasa?  
- Nada- contestó él rápidamente ¿Cómo que nada Ron? pensó el Como me  
gustaría quitarle ese brillo labial posando mis labios en los suyos y  
sonrió ante este ultimo comentario  
Hermione acabo de maquillarse y los 2 salieron por la puerta.  
Desde que salieron de la casa, no pararon de buscar pisos.  
Lo curioso es que cuando encontraba para no quedárselo y el otro le daba la  
razón.  
"¿no tiene la cocina demasiado pequeña?  
"tiene muy malas vistas"  
"demasiado caro"  
Tipos de esas excusas. Mientras caminaban por una calle Ron se sentó en un  
banco abatido

- Es imposible encontrar un piso en condiciones  
Hermione solo asintió sentándose al lado de él. Mientras Ron criticaba   
todos los pisos que habían visitado todo el día, Hermione quedó pensativa.  
¿ y si se lo decía? No, seguro que no quiere. ¿Pero porque no intentarlo?  
¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y si dice que no? Pero. ¿y si dice que sí?  
-. ese piso era muy feo y sobretodo caro, y además.  
- Ron.  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno, me preguntaba si. si. bueno.- dijo Hermione algo roja- ya que hemos  
visto miles y miles de pisos y ninguno era.satisfactorio, bueno. pues me.me.  
preguntaba si.. Si no te importa claro.  
- Hermione dilo ya  
-Vale ', me preguntaba si te gustaría vivir en mi piso con migo  
Dicho esto, Hermione agachó la cabeza.  
Ron la observaba callado Oo y boquiabierto.  
-Bueno si no quieres, no pasa nada - dijo ella rápidamente al ver callado a  
Ron- solo era una sugerencia.  
- Ya. bueno. uff.  
- Te lo decía porque vivo sola y me gustaría compartir piso con alguien ¡y   
que mejor que compartirlo con mi mejor.amigo! Y como buscaba piso pues.  
-¿no te importa?  
-No. pero ya te he dicho que si no quieres.  
- si quiero  
Hermione lo miro -¿E-EN SERIO?  
-Si.  
-Bueno. pues...Genial ¿no?  
-Si!! Muchas gracias Hermione, eres una verdadera.amiga...  
- Si. amiga   
- Gracias- dijo Ron abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente- no quiero  
perderte nunca. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga  
- Yo tampoco quiero perderte Ron  
Así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Abrazados y sintiendo el cuerpo del   
otro.  
-Bueno... ¿nos vamos a casa?- dijo Hermione pasado un rato  
-Si.  
Y juntos se fueron a CASA muy felices.

CONTINUARA..

Que les pareció?? Para ser el 3 capitulo no esta mal.El próximo capitulo  
estará cargado de emocionantes suceso.¿Os suena el nombre de Víctor? Ya os  
podéis imaginar un poco el capitulo, pero ese nombre solo saldrá de pasada.  
Bueno dejarme comentarios en mi libro de visitas please!!RON&HERMIONE  
FOREVER!!!!!!!!!


	4. Cap 4

Y así pasaron los meses y Hermione cada día se enamoraba más de Ron.  
Le resultaba muy difícil controlar el impulso de saltar sobre él, besarle apasionadamente y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pero sabía que él estaba enamorado de otra persona…  
Era de noche, y esa noche era muy espacial para Hermione.  
Era muy importante porque esa noche estaba decidida a confesarle todos sus sentimientos. Le daba igual la reacción de éste, porque si no se lo contaba explotaría.  
Esa noche Hermione preparó una deliciosa cena a la luz de la luna con velas.  
La estuvo preparando todo el día, aprovechando la ausencia de Ron, ya que estaba trabajando.

Se vistió con una de sus mejores prendas. Se puso un vestido negro, sin mangas con una chaqueta transparente muy sexy.  
Se había alisado el pelo y arreglado muy bien. ¡¡¡HOY SERÍA EL GRAN DIA!!!  
Tras poner el último plato en la mesa y mirarla con cariño, se oyó un ruido en la puerta. Cómo es sonido de unas llaves al intentar abrirse.  
Hermione se puso a temblar, se miró en el espejo del salón y salió hacia la busca de Ron con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ron, te estaba esperan…  
Pero no terminó la frase, porque Ron no venía sólo, si en actitud muy ( o demasiado) cariñosa con alguien…  
-¡Ah! Hola Hermione. Mira, traigo compañía. Ella es Sally-Anne. Estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts en Ravenclaw.

La he encontrado y pensé que quizás nos pueda hacer compañía y…oye… ¡Qué guapa te has puesto! ¿Esperabas a alguien? Oh lo siento… ¿te lo he estropeado?¿Con quién ibas?

-Co-con nadie- repondió ella mirando hacia otro lado evitando no llorar…¡¡¡ SE LE HABIA IDO TODO AL TRASTO!!!  
-Oh vamos…! Yo te lo cuento todo… Incluso te conté que Sally- Anne fue novia mía.  
-N-no he qu-quedado con nadie. Él no puede quedar al final. Tiene otros planes con otra "amiguita"- dijo Hermione muy roja por la causa de aguantar las lagrimas- voy a recoger la… mesa

Ron miró a Sally-Anne, que era una chica muy guapa. Tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo rubio ondulado y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Deberías ver que es lo que le pasa a tu amiga. Parecía triste.  
- Si… tienes razón

Hermione fue hacia la terraza, donde miró la mesa con tristeza y no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriese toda su mejilla y sus ojos se empañaran por momento.  
Y con un suave movimiento de varita y susurrando un ¡fregoteo!  
La cena desapareció.

- Hermione ¿estás bien?- dijo Ron a su espalda.  
Hermione no dijo nada. Y tampoco se volvió para mirarle. Ella sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro.  
- Hermione que te sucede…¿por qué lloras?- dijo él poniéndose delante de ella.  
- Por nada que te importe  
- Hermione¿ por qué me tratas así?  
- Ron no tengo ganas de hablar  
- ¿ Era muy importante esa personas con la que ibas a cenar?  
- Si…Era la persona de la que te hablé y te dije que estaba enamorada. Hoy se lo iba a decir todo pero…- Hermione se puso a llorar.

Ron la abrazó y Hermione se separo de él.

- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!! ¡¡¡VETE CON ESA "AMIGUITA" TUYA!!!ella te está esperando…  
- -¿POR QUÉ TE PONE ASÍ? ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO? ¡¡ HE SIDO EL ÚNICO QUE TE HA TRATADO BIEN!!!  
- ¡¡ NO HAS SIDO EL ÚNICO!!!  
- OH…¡¡ YA ENTIENDO!! ¡¡ EL CASO ES QUE TU PUEDES TRAER A TODOS TUS AMIGUITOS Y YO A LOS MIOS NO!! ¿NO?  
- ¡¡ YO NO TRAIGO AMIGUOS AQUÍ!!  
- ¿A NO? ¿Y QUÉ ME DICES DE JUSTIN? O MEJOR ¿VIKY?  
- ¡¡ YA SABES QUE NO TENGO NADA CON ELLOS!!  
- ¿PERO POR QUÉ TE PONES ASÍ CON MIGO?  
- ¡¡ PORQUE SÍ!!  
- ¡¡ ESO NO ES UN PORQUE RAZONABLE!!¬¬  
- ¡¡ SI NO LO ENTIENDES NO ES MI PROBLEMA!!

-¡¡ QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!! ¡¡ QUE TE AMO!! ¡¡ QUE SIN TI ME MUERO!! ¡¡ ERES COMO EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO!! ¡¡ SIN TI NO PUEDO VIVIR!!¡¡ TU ERAS LA PERSONA A LA QUE YO ESPERABA ANSIOSAMENTE!! ¡¡TU!! Y YO…..

Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Mientras Hermione hablaba, lagrimas caian por su rostro, que lo inundaban por momentos…..….pero ya veo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi y yo….yo…yo no…. se echo a llorar otra vez .

Se dio la vuelta, entro al salon y salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Hermione corria y corria, pensando que, una vez más habia fracasado en el amor….y con el mismo hombre.


	5. Cap 5

En la casa, Ron, estaba todavía petrificado. Sally-Anne salió a la terraza y le dijo  
- Lo he escuchado todo, era inevitable con los gritos que pegabais. Lo siento.  
Sólo con escucharla a ella y tu silencio, me he dado cuenta de que ella no es la única que siente algo especial por ti.  
Tú no la quieres. La amas. Tu silencio te revela. ¿Me equivoco?  
- No… no te equivocas :$  
- ¿ qué haces ahí parado?¡¡¡ vamos!!!¿ o no estás enamorado de ella? ¡¡ Corre!! O no tendrás otra oportunidad…  
Ron la miró y le sonrió. " Gracias" susurró al pasar por su lado y salió corriendo hacia la calle.  
- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!¡¡¡ HERMIONE!!!- gritaba Ron a todo pulmón en la calle todo empapado.( tampoco cogió paraguas)  
Buscó en el café donde se reencontraron, buscó en la biblioteca municipal, en la estación de correos…. En todos los lados donde ella suele ir.  
Siguió corriendo por la calle y divisó allí, a lo lejos, a una chica apoyada en una farola llorando desconsoladamente.  
Ron sonrió tristemente y se dirigió hacia ella.  
-… no…no…debería habérselo dicho... sniff…él no… no siente lo mismo… sniff  
-¿y cómo la sabes?  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ron, que estaba empapado igualmente que ella  
- Simplemente lo sé, se te nota…  
- ¿ y cómo sabes que se me nota?¿ cómo sabes si lo que estoy haciendo es ocultar que te amo para no hacerme más daño?¿ cómo sabes que sólo lo hacia creer que no te necesito? Pero siempre todos mis pensamientos se iban de mi mente en cuanto te veía…  
- Ron yo… yo llevo enamorada de ti desde hace 9 años, y no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo a tu reacción y perder nuestra amistad y…- mientras decía todo eso llovía fuertemente. Ron la cogió de la cara y le sacaba las lágrimas a Hermione que se camuflaban con el agua de la lluvia.  
- Ahora ya sabes como me sentía yo…- Le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.  
Acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo, juntó sus labios con los de ella y los besó.  
Los besó suave y dulcemente. Que con solo ese beso, que cada vez se hacia más apasionado, se trasmitieron todos los sentimientos que sentían mutuamente.  
Por todos esos perdidos, por todo ese cariño sin aprovechar… lo estaban demostrando ahora.  
Hermione lo abrazó mientras lo besada.  
Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.  
-Te amo. Te amo con todo el amor del mundo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca. Ahora que te tengo, no quiero perderte- dijo Ron  
- Yo también te amo y tampoco quiero perderte.  
Y después de otra tanda de besos, fueron a casa.  
Cuando llegaron a casa, tampoco pararon de besarse. Mientras ella le reblototeaba el pelo, él le iba quitando la chaqueta y dejándola en el suelo.  
Él la trajo pasa si mismo y la cogió en brazos mientras seguía besándola.  
Se dirigió al dormitorio de ella y los dos cayeron en la cama. Se separaron y se miraron.  
- Te amo Hermione- dijo Ron empezándola a besar en el cuello.  
- Yo también Ron. Desde siempre.  
Ron le desabrochó la camisa y Hermione le besaba el cuerpo musculatorio de él. Él le quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior. Hermione le quitó los pantalones y lo tumbó bien en la cama besándole todo el cuerpo, y él hacia lo mismo.  
Mientras Ron la besaba y le susurraban cosas muy lindas al oído, le iba desabrochando el sujetador, quedando los dos con una sola única prenda que duró poco puesta en los cuerpos de sus ocupantes.  
Y los dos cayeron en la cama abrazados y besándose.  
Así estuvieron toda la noche. Haciendo el amor sin para, susurrándose cosas al oído, diciendo que nunca se separarían, caricias, besos…. Todo se hacía muy intenso y sobretodo con... amor.  
A partir de ese día, Ron y Hermione vivieron muy felices el uno con el otro.  
Y los dos estuvieron felices por los restos de sus días con la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

FIN

QUE LES PARECIO?? EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NO ME GUSTÓ COMO YO QUIERIA QUE QUEDASE, PERO BUENO.DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS.


End file.
